Avatar Xiwang Chapter 1
by AvatarXiwang
Summary: 500 years after Avatar Aangs death
1. Chapter 1

Avatar Xiwang

500 years after avatar Aangs death, an avatar from the fire nation was killed in the avatar state, everyone assumed that this meant the end of the avatar. About 50 years has passed since then, and the world has broken out in war, since the invention of guns, there are a people who call themselves the 机械人 (PoM) meaning "People of machines," they broke out in war against the four nations. All hope was thought to be lost since there was no more avatar to bring balance to the world.

In the Southern Air Temple, the nomads had repopulated enough so there could be once again nomadic people practicing the art of airbending. Everyone in the temples was a bender, except one boy, named Xiwang. Xiwang had been the only person born in an Air Temple to not be a bender. He just for some reason could not bend. But then one day when a small group of PoM members decided to scare a few of the air nomads. They fired warning shots at the temple, then came up to the gates. Xiwang was standing there and they saw him, they told Monk Youmou, the airbending instructor, to bring him forth. They pointed a gun right at his head, and just then, Xiwangs eyes began to glow, he made a dome out of earth that separated the PoM, and the temple, and he then shot fire at them, forcing them to flee. When his eyes stopped glowing, he fell with a thud. The monks helped him up and didn't know what to think, the only person who could have done that was an avatar, and the last one died just over 50 years ago. They had a talk with Xiwang, they asked him what happened to him when he was in that state. He replied by saying that a man who wore a robe of fire took him somewhere, and told him that he was the avatar, but he was an earth bender. He explained at how when he, the past avatar, was killed in the avatar state, it didn't end the cycle, it mixed it up. He told him that he must master the 4 elements starting with earth, and then take down the PoM.

After the monks heard this they called the Earth King, they said that the avatar is back, and he's an earth bender, but was born an Air Nomad. The Earth King agreed that he shall start training immediately, one month later he said his goodbyes, and was off to the earth kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

Xiwang woke up the next morning to find a letter on the table in his room. The letter read: Hello Xiwang, on behave of the PoM, we suggest that you don't travel to the Earth Kingdom, because it would be a shame if something were to happen to your people,

-枪主 (Qiang Zhu)"

Xiwang was confused, and didn't know what to do, he warned the monks about the letter that he had received, they insisted that everything would be fine, and that if the PoM did attack, the AirBenders would hold them off until reinforcements showed up.

The next day Xiwang was off to the Earth Kingdom, people were waving the AirNomad flag, which was a symbol of freedom, as he rode off on his majestic Sky Bison.

After he left the Air Temple, Xiwang began seeing tiny ball like objects flying by him, he didn't recognize it at first, but then he realized that it was the PoM shooting at him, he didn't know how to bend yet so he landed his Bison about 200 feet away from the shooting, in a swamp. This swamp was the strangest place he had ever been. He felt as if, everything was alive, and staring at him.

After wandering around the swamp for about an hour, he was just about to start heading for the Earth Kingdom again, when he saw something, it was the Earth Kings palace. Xiwang didn't know how or why, but he must have made to the Earth Kingdom somehow. But then he saw a horrific sight, members of the PoM were shooting, and burning down the Palace, he was terrified, but then, it disappeared. He was confused. Was it just a day dream, or was it a sign telling him that he should not go to the Earth Kingdom to learn EarthBending.


	3. Chapter 3

After Xiwangs vision he decided to leave, but right before he could, he saw a man who looked about his age, and was wearing clothes from the Earth Kingdom, he didn't know if this was real, or just another vision, so he called to him, the boy looked at him, and starting moving towards him, they both looked confused, they both looked as if they were trying to decipher whether the other was real, or just a vision. But the boy introduced himself, his name was Liulang Zhe. They both somehow crashed into the woods, and had a similar story of how they both saw visions, and Liulang said that he had a vision of Xiwang, and him EarthBending. At that moment Xiwang knew that it was no coincidence they had run into each other. Xiwang explained his vision, and how he was the avatar to Liulang, and asked if he could teach him EarthBending, because he's afraid that the PoM may attack the Earth Kingdom if he goes there. Liulang happily agreed to this. Liulang told him that he was in the swamp because members of the PoM took his village over, and killed his family; he told him that he had come out here hoping to die, but know he knows that he must live. A few minutes after that they both got on Xiwangs Sky Bison, and flew until night fall. They decided to stay near a canyon, so that Xiwang could start his EarthBending training in the morning. Xiwang had a map of the world and he showed it to Liulang, it marked where the AirTemples, WaterTribes, FireNation, EarthKingdom, and PoM HQ 's were. After that they both decided to get some rest. Xiwang had a sleeping bag that the monks gave him, and Liulang decided

to sleep in an earth tent, the next day, Xiwang thought, he would begin his journey to bring down the PoM.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Liuang awoke to find that Xiwang was already awake, he was too excited to begin his training that he couldn't sleep. Xiwang said that they should begin training now while it's early so we can find food in the afternoon. Liuang agreed to this and said that he would first get Xiwang to move a rock. He showed him the form, which was a simple movement of the hands and legs, and told him to follow his lead. On the first try Xiwang moved the rock. Liuang was impressed at how fast he got that move down. The next move that Liuang taught him was how to make an earth shield; Xiwang got this down pretty fast as well. By the end of the day they were finished with Liuangs first scroll.

They stopped training at around midday so that they could get food. Liuang had Xiwang use EarthBending to kill some of the animals, the others they killed with weapons that Liuang smuggled out of his village before it was taken over. Just when they had started making dinner, they heard a noise, it was two men talking, and telling each other about how the avatar went down somewhere in the swamp, and may be here, just then they packed up their stuff, as well as some rocks just to be safe from attacks, and flew off on Xiwangs Bison. The men saw them, and fired at them they used the rocks they took as a shield, this seemed to be affective.

They flew for about an hour before they landed in a nearby village, an Earth Kingdom village. Xiwang explained to everyone there his story, and how he was the avatar, few believed him, but liuang told them that he was the avatar, and how he needs to master all four elements to take down the PoM. They believed Liuang because they knew that an Earth Kingdom boy would never lie to his own people. The commander of the village said that they could stay at his house for the night. He fed them well, and Xiwang told him the story of how his temple was under attack, and how he went into the avatar state to save them. He also showed the commander the letter he got from the PoM. After dinner they all decided to go to bed and Xiwang would continue his training in the morning


End file.
